


Takes A Woman to Tell a Man

by AnnCherie



Series: the three musketeers [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Jenna has no time for kylex pining, M/M, lesbian Jenna cameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/pseuds/AnnCherie
Summary: “Valenti, when the hell are you going to ask him out?” Jenna asked Kyle one day under the horrible fluorescent lighting of the bunker where any blush he had might be drowned out.i.e. Cameron plays match maker(drabble)





	Takes A Woman to Tell a Man

“Valenti, when the hell are you going to ask him out?” Jenna asked Kyle one day under the horrible fluorescent lighting of the bunker where any blush he had might be drowned out. 

Luckily Alex wasn’t present. He wouldn’t put it past the blunt cop to ask the question no matter the setting, especially since their working relationship was still fairly rocky after their first meeting on Project Shepard. Frankly, Kyle is a little surprised that she mentioned anything personal at all. “Excuse me?”

The look he was on the receiving end of wasn’t pretty. If he thought the Ortecho sisters could be stubborn and slightly condescending at times, Jenna had them beat by miles right now. “I'm getting real sick of your puppy dog eyes. Screw the town. Kiss the boy.”

“It's not like that.”

She snorted. “Oh, it's like that. Don't make me pull receipts and embarrass you.”

Blowing out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding, he angrily defended himself. “He just got out of something, Cameron, and unless you haven't noticed we don't have free time.”

“You take that brave attitude with you in surgery?”

He glared at her, and all she did was give him a cocky smile in response. “Just saying. I'll even leave your clubhouse for a day.”

“Today?” he asked sarcastically. “Right now?”

“God you boys are dumb.” She huffed, rolling her eyes. Apparently she had given up because she turned back to the research on Caufield that all three of them had reluctantly been pouring over. Generally Cameron was more of an action person, but ever since Jesse Manes was in a coma, they had hit a wall on which direction to take.

To the comment on him being dumb, though, he stood up and decided he could leave early as he shot back, “Yeah well I gotta go use my doctorate degree to save lives, so lock up.”

Ex-military soldiers were going to kill him if aliens didn't first. 

* * *

Cameron had been hanging out in the bunker more and more often, hovering over Alex and waiting for something to do. Somewhere between the alien murders, the project to kill innocent beings, and the coma Jesse Manes had put in, she had been spooked. Alex understood the feeling, but he was starting to get tired of her increasing boredom. 

Especially when out of the blue she interrupted his concentration and sighed. “Valenti ask you out yet?”

“What?”

He swiveled his chair around in time to see her roll her eyes. “Come on airman, you heard me.”

“Kyle is straight,” he told her in pure bewilderment. Cameron didn't seem like the type of person to randomly wish people together, but she was clearly more than bored if she had imagined this up. 

“I think all those computer screens have blinded you.”

It was his turn to huff, and he turned around to face his browser again. “I think I know him better than you do.”

“Yeah?" she challenged. "Which one of us has been here around him in Roswell the past 10 years?”

He couldn't argue that, and he honestly doesn't have the time to, so he cut it off. “Not every queer person falls in love based on close proximity."

“How about shared past, friendship, goals, good looks?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “He's not that good looking.”

Okay, maybe that was a stretch. He didn't like being randomly assaulted with personal questions though, so he felt slightly justified. 

“Yeah okay, Manes. I'm headed out for patrol duty, you keep coming up with those alien theories and denial you've got going on.”

What was _that_ about? 

* * *

“Cameron coming?” Alex asked Kyle awkwardly the following day. The doctor only shrugged, barely looking up. “Said she’s busy with some police thing.”

Even though he had hoped Kyle would ignore his frown, he doesn’t, and Alex receives a raised eyebrow to which he shrugs. “Liz was just on the phone trying to get me to come to a movie with her and Max.”

“Ah,” Kyle said, and there was something odd in the tone that seemed all too similar to the way Alex felt.

“Has she talked to you lately?” he asked, trying not to seem weird.

It was still weird, but Kyle wasn’t meeting his eyes to even tell. “Not really. You?”

“Not really.”

Now, Kyle looks up, brown eyes searching. “She did, didn’t she? I told her you weren’t available.”

“_That_ was your argument?” Alex demands, completely caught off guard. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go, not by a long shot, and how was he ever going to go into another conversation with Kyle Valenti without feeling blind?

“I mean,” Kyle fumbles. “Yeah, and even if you were it’s not like we have time or--,” he’s red now, in a way that Alex hasn’t seen Kyle Valenti ever be since middle school, and it would be a lot more endearing if it made any sort of sense. “Why, what did you say?”

Alex stares. “Not every queer person falls in love with each other.”

“Right. Yeah, that too.”

There’s clear hurt that flickers across his face, but it’s gone in an instant and Alex can’t help the question that tumbles out. “Do you have a crush on me, Valenti?”

“Not right this second,” Kyle muttered. “We have actual work to do.”

“Isn’t that my line?”

The doctor won’t look at him, nerves pushed down, and now Kyle is hard angles with a blank but broody face that's pretending to read the scrawls of a 1950s military scientist. “I don’t hear you saying it.”

“Kind of busy deciding if you had a fever or if your cheeks were just that red,” Alex told him, pushing. Because fuck it, he had the right to push. After growing up with that pretty boy who was so smart but so dumb, then putting up with the ups and downs through the years, he had the right to push more than anyone else.

"Fuck you," Kyle snapped, with only a brief glance up of narrowed eyes, yet a firm tone. "I got off of a sixteen hour shift to come down to this place and help read files. Can we do the high school payback after I get sleep?"

Alex scoffed. "Not until you tell me if you have feelings for me."

Blowing out a breath, Kyle leaned back in the chair. "What do you want to hear, Manes? That I'm a hypocrite? Former stereotypical bully with repressed sexuality syndrome?" 

The tone was angry, but not toward Alex, and that's what softened some of the emotional blow. Sighing, Alex shook his head. "That hasn't been what I wanted to hear for months, Kyle. I want to know if you have feelings for me, and only that. No bullshit."

"Fine," Kyle said, but he was looking at the ceiling, the typical anxious nerve of his showing, before he cleared his throat and managed to look Alex in the eyes. "Yes, I have feelings for you. Do whatever you want with that."

"Whatever I want?" Alex asked. 

Kyle shrugged, barely making eye contact now, which made it easier for Alex to walk over to him and into his space. He stood as soon as Alex did so, and neither of them seemed to be sure of what will happen, but Alex made the quick decision to choose exactly what he wanted to do with the confession by kissing Kyle. 

Maybe some part of him had expected it to be fake, but nothing is false about the way Kyle inhaled sharply and folded immediately into him, grasping Alex's neck and pulling him in. They were only kissing, but everything was visceral and heady and Alex wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't pass out from the paradoxical familiarity and newness of it all. This was Kyle, the same boy he had sleepovers with before everything in life hurt, the first person to mean the world to him, and there was a stinging beauty to that… but this was also Kyle Valenti, whose hands were now rough from washing his hands to save lives and who smelled like sandalwood shampoo and whose growth into a man inspired Alex sometimes.

By the time there's no jackets, no shirts, and on the way to little pants, Jenna walked in on them. 

"Thank God," she announced, looking far too smug as they scrambled to find a way to look decent, even if she looked shamelessly unbothered. "Let me know when it's safe again. Also one of you owe me a girlfriend for playing matchmaker."

Kyle didn't have any more time than Alex did to come up with a comeback before she left, and both of them had to take only a second to think on whether she was serious before Kyle shrugged. "Isobel?" 

"Later discussion," Alex told him, a smile on his face, and then their interruption ended as they pick up where they left off. 


End file.
